Too Good To Be True
by Melissa2
Summary: Just a plotless little Trance fic...please read and review


Author's Note: Just a plotless little Trance/Harper fic. The lyrics used belong to Nobody's Angel. And, of course, as always Andromeda belongs to Tribune, not me. I just like to have a little fun with the characters. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Trance serenely smiled as she tended to her beloved plants in Hydroponics. She moved from one to another in a methodical fashion, never dwelling on one too long. Her voice changed from its usual tone to almost a coo as she informed the plants of what she was doing to them. She trimmed some of them, watered others, and left some of them as they were. Then, she reached the lavender orchid, tucked away among primrose and lilies. All of the other flowers were simple, pretty things to her that were easy to understand, except for this one.  
  
It was a long slender flower with a pure lavender petal springing out of the center. Various shades of lighter purple and white peeked out from the partially hidden inner petals. The outer petals were lavender like the center one. 'An enigma wrapped up in a riddle with a tail in the middle,' she thought, reminded of what she had come here to escape. Her only remaining safe haven no longer protected her. Now, it was everywhere, surrounding her, haunting her in ever action, thought and word.   
  
"I just need a shower and nap." She jumped to her feet nervously, nearly losing her balance. Her tail compensated for her stumbling, fortunately.  
  
Again, she was reminded. It had never plagued her this way before, never been so insistent. The urgency to sleep, become lost in a dark world of dreams, escape the reality she was faced with, was overwhelming. She stared at the ground, putting a tight leash on her emotions, as she ran down the corridor. She collided with something and was sent sprawling onto the deck plate below her. She glanced up to see what she had ran into.  
  
  
You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what you're thinking of  
'Cause baby you're always on my mind  
  
  
"You could've broken my neck, Trance! And I don't even wanna think of what would happen to this ship without my superior genius skills." He was grinning in spite of his words.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Harper." She wondered why it always happened this way.   
  
He extended his hand to her, and she hesistantly accepted it. Tingling sensations spread from her hand up her arm. She felt her heart racing in her chest, and thought he might have been able to see it pounding. She was embarrassed, but still more than a little happy to see him again. Seeing him conjured many conflicting feelings within her, but she knew how she felt.  
  
  
And right now I want you with me here by my side  
With me till the end of time  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you   
  
  
"You don't look so hot. Are you all right?" He watched her with concern as she brushed herself off.  
  
"I'm fine." She felt her face blushing, but it wouldn't be obvious in her purple complexion. She wanted to be with him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be with him that moment. "Well, I'm in a little bit of a hurry so I better be going."  
  
"I'll walk with you. Where are you going?"  
  
'Where am I going?' she thought. 'My quarters doesn't sound very urgent.' "Mess Deck," she blurted out before she could think it over.   
  
"I just got done with some repairs that took me all morning to finish, and I'm starving."  
  
They began walking towards Mess Deck. "I've been in Hyrdoponics most of the morning."  
  
"I don't know anyone else who could enjoy spending most of their spare time hanging out with a bunch of plants."  
  
"They aren't just a bunch of plants. They're pretty, and they provide extra oxygen for Andromeda."  
  
He looked strangely behind her. "What's wrong with your tail?"  
  
She turned her head and saw a small bend in the end of her tail. It wasn't painful surprisingly. "It's just a little break. I can fix it later. It must have happened when I tripped."  
  
They entered Mess Deck and ordered their lunches before sitting down at a table together. Trance just picked at her food while Harper was eating all of his. She was too busy thinking over what had been going through her mind for so long now.  
  
  
Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling   
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
The more I think about it you need to know   
Theres no other way   
  
  
"Harper..." She tried to find the words.  
  
"Yeah?" He glanced up from his tray.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
He put down his fork. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...when you see me, what do you see?" She knew those weren't the words she wanted exactly, but they were close enough.  
  
"A sparkly purple babe." He chuckled.  
  
"What else?" She wasn't disappointed with his answer so far.  
  
"My best friend."  
  
"Anything else?" Her heart had sped up in nervousness.  
  
"What is it that you want me to say, Trance?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No, I think you do know. Just tell me."  
  
"Never mind." She felt her jaw trembling. She stood up from the table and started towards the door.  
  
He followed, catching up to her, and grabbed her shoulder. He turned her around to face him. "What's wrong, Trance? You haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"This." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him full on the lips, closing her eyes.  
  
The kiss broke after several moments. "Oh, that's been wrong for a long time now, Trance." He grinned and kissed her again.  
  
  
You must have been sent from heaven above  
You're everything I've ever dreamed of   
Too good to be true   
No I don't think so  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
